megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomata
Nekomata (ネコマタ, Nekomata) is a demon in the series. The Werecat is sometimes confused for her. History A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Youma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majuu Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Majin Tensei: Majuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Beast Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Two Tail' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Two Tail' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Beast *Digital Devil Saga 2: Beast *Devil Survivor: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Majuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Nekomata is a demon of the Beast Order an begins appearing in the latter area of St. Hermelin ???. They'll frequently use Candy Voice and Feral Claw as they attack the party. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Nekomata is the first Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room once Tatsuya Suou has reached Level 9 and collected 56 Hermit Arcana Tarot Cards. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Nekomata yields the Kitty Claws weapon for Lisa Silverman. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Nekomata can evolve into Senri upon reaching level 27. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Nekomata is a common enemy in the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless God'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' Nekomata returns in Persona 3, but under the Magician Arcana, where she can be summoned once the Protagonist is at level 5. Her skill set specializes in Fire and Physical attacks as well as negative effects. You can obtain her by fusing Pixie and Apsaras. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nekomata can be fused from a Beast Orthrus and an Elemental Erthys. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery MTFC_nekomata.gif|Nekomata in Megami Tensei MT2FC_nekomata.gif|Nekomata in Megami Tensei II NEKOTAMA.GIF|Nekomata in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) NEKOTAMA2.GIF|Nekomata in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Neko.png|Nekomata in Majin Tensei Nekomata.png|Nekomata in Giten Megami Tensei Image:NekomataMT2.PNG|Nekomata Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis sprite Nekomata.PNG|Nekomata's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei KWFuriae.jpg|Artwork originating from Shin Megami Tensei II Nekomata2.PNG|Nekomata's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Nekomata.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Two-Tail.gif|Sprite of Two-Tail from DemiKids Nekomata2.JPG|Redesign originating from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Poster02.jpg|Poster fanart in the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book NekomataP2.png|Nekomata as she appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment nekomata model.png|Nekomata as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne D20306Nekomata.jpg|Nekomata in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Image:NEKOMATA.png|Nekomata as she appears in Devil Survivor Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_31_28816.png|Nekomata as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Nekomata Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen) Fixed.png|Nekomata as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Trivia *The only Megaten games with an American release to portray the folkloric forked-tail are Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, and Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Beast Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Majuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons